


Shooting Star

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backround Havolina and Gracia x Hughes, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: A summer camping trip with friends changes things forever between childhood friends, Roy and Riza.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetalscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/gifts).



> For Emma, thanks a mil for the prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> hey aoife please can you do the “I didn’t know you were the cuddling type” prompt for royai? 💖
> 
> I hope you like it.

**Shooting Star**

The campfire crackled as Roy toasted the marshmallows. The sun was starting to go down, and it was starting to get chilly. Riza shifted closer on the log beside him and put the blanket she had on her lap over him too.

"Still can read my mind, huh?”

Knocking on the log beside her. "Well, your mind is a simple one.”

"Harsh” He clutched his heart with his free hand. "I thought you were supposed to be my best friend, and yet you insult me.”

Lifting an eyebrow, she swiped the marshmallow from his hand. "How did you get to study law again?”

"Remind me why I was so glad you moved to Central,” he retorted.

"Someone needs to knock that ego of yours down a peg.” She popped it into her mouth. His lip twitched at the face she made.

"Burnt your tongue?”

"Shut up.”

He grinned at her.

******

It was a camping trip to celebrate the end of the semester. Roy had just finished his second year at Central University. His best friend Riza had just completed her first year. Going off to Central without her had been hard; he had missed her a lot the first year. While he made other best friends in Hughes and Gracia, having her around again was a relief especially since his friends had finally stopped flirting and gotten together. Being the spare wheel wasn’t fun. Another friend Jean and Riza’s roommate Rebecca came along too. Gracia and Hughes were snuggling at the other side of the campfire while Rebecca and Jean had disappeared. The two had an on-off relationship which was supposed to be in the off phase. It seemed like the beer and scenery might have finally done the trick though.

"Have Rebecca and Havoc gotten lost getting that wood?” Gracia asked.

"Lost in each other, maybe?” Hughes lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

"Another kind of wood,” Roy supplied.

Riza caught Roy’s gaze and rolled her eyes. The upward turn of her lips betrayed her.

He leaned over and whispered, "We should have known this would happen.”

Almost as if they heard their gossip, the giggling twosome reappeared looking mussed. Havoc was carrying the wood and Rebecca trailed after him with some smaller sticks. The pair dropped the wood.

"Took you two long enough,” Roy stood up, a smirk on his face. He chuckled at the blushing couple. Adding the wood carefully to the existing fire, he glanced over to Riza. Rebecca was whispering something in her ear. He could tell from Riza’s small frown that she was unhappy about it. Roy glanced at Gracia and Hughes to find they were hurrying to their tent. Hughes caught his eye and gave him a thumbs-up as he closed the tent flap.

When Roy returned to sit next to Riza, Rebecca was sitting in Havoc’s lap, and they were kissing like there was nobody else around. As the only unattached man and woman in the small group, it was both amusing and uncomfortable.

He jerked his head towards them. "I’m not drunk enough for this. How about another beer, Riza?”

”Yes, please.”

He opened the cooler and took out two beers. He handed Riza one and sat back down.

"Rebecca asked me if she and Havoc could have our tent?”

Roy nearly choked on his beer. "You mean you want to share my tent.” She went a delightful pink, and he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks too. "Sure, I mean it would be like when we’re kids. I could sleep on my hands if you felt uncomfortable, but I assure you I am a total gentleman.”

"Roy, I trust you. How would you feel about sleeping out here under the stars? The weather’s warm enough, and it’s dry.”

A slow grin spread across his face. "And I can point out the constellations.”

"And I’ll make up my own,” she added.

"And you say I am the dreamer.” He caught her gaze, and he leaned in a little closer.

A particularly loud moan from the kissing couple brought them back to reality.

"Just go in the tent already,” Riza said.

"I owe you, Riza,” Rebecca threw a kiss.

The two disappeared, leaving the two friends alone, both feeling a little embarrassed.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Can you imagine if we didn’t have each other?”

Riza licked her lips, her cheeks a little pink. "Do you know what Rebecca said to me earlier?”

He shivered. "Probably told you what she wanted to do with Havoc. I don’t need that image in my brain; thank you very much.” He expected her to laugh, and when she didn’t, he frowned. "You feeling, ok?”

She looked up, her cheeks flushed. "I’m fine.”

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Riza watched him with an uncertain expression on her face.

"I missed you a lot last year,” she said finally.

"I missed you too,” he said softly.

"I mean, I missed you a lot. It’s like I wasn’t right or something. Everything felt off somehow. I was afraid you would forget me. You had a new life with new friends.”

"As if I could ever forget you.” She rewarded Roy with a big smile and a warmth spread in his chest. "You’re the only one that puts up with my shit. Hughes and Gracia don’t know about all my warts yet.”

"You’d be surprised at what they pick up on,” she said.

"What was it that Rebecca said?” he asked.

"She told me - I should take advantage of the opportunity.”

Roy blinked stupidly. Riza moved closer to him; Her eyes seemed to roam his face as if she was looking for something. The realisation hit him like a truck, and his eyes widened.

"Oh.” His mouth dropped open, and he took her right hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

Riza smiled, and with her left hand, she cupped his cheek. "Can I?”

He met her halfway, and their mouths crashed together. He could taste the marshmallow and her strawberry lip balm. His hand found the back of her head, and she deepened the kiss. His heart thudded in his chest. Her lips were impossibly soft, and he wondered how he could have gone this long without finding that out.

They pulled apart for air. Roy suspected he was wearing the same soppy smile she was.

"That was-” He ran a hand through his hair. ”Can we do it again?”

They bumped noses in their eagerness which caused them both to giggle. Their second kiss was a lot gentler, sweeter and slower. He was kissing his best friend, kissing Riza Hawkeye. It felt right. Riza was someone he could be himself around. She had seen the best and worst of him. Still, she put up with him. Finally, they needed to breathe again, and he rested his forehead against hers.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Why didn’t you do this sooner?”

”I could ask you the same thing. I was afraid of losing our friendship.”

"Are we going to do this?” He reached out and took her hand. To his delight, she took it and squeezed back.

She smiled. "If you want to?”

"I do, we owe it to ourselves to see. Oh, god, your father is going to want to kill me.”

Riza snorted. "Your aunt will be over the moon, though. She was always saying it.”

He rolled his eyes. "Chris is never going to let us forget it.”

  
********

Roy and Riza laid the sleeping bags out by the fire. They were relieved that Rebecca and Havoc had brought back enough wood to keep the campfire going through the night. Roy wasn’t sure that he needed the warmth. Riza’s kisses were enough to sustain him as they bickered over the real constellations that Roy pointed out and the imaginative ones that Riza made up.

He looked up at the sky and saw a bright flash. "Did you see that, Riza? It's a shooting star.” He watched in awe as it streaked across the sky. "Make a wish, Riza.” He turned to her, his lips twitched when he noticed her eyes were closed. "Never mind, sleep well.”

He looked up again at the sky. "I wish that Riza gets everything she deserves in life.” Seeing as he had already decided that she could have the wish, it would have felt wrong to claim it for himself as ridiculous a notion as it was to wish on a star.

He lay down and closed his eyes. Hearing Riza sigh, he cracked an eye open again. She moved closer and lay her head on his shoulder. He grinned.

"I didn’t know you were the cuddling type,” he whispered.

"Shut up,” came the sleepy reply.

"Goodnight, Riza.”

There was no reply from his sleeping companion, but there was a small smile on her face. She must have been talking in her sleep.

Roy and Riza had been best friends for most of their lives. Maybe they could be something else now too?

**Fin**


End file.
